das Objekt
by Azura Eve
Summary: Terlintas memori ketika satu senja kuberikan lukisanku. Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu. Aku telah berusaha agar dapat menciptakannya persis sepertimu. Karena tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh padamu, Jongin, sang objek lukisku. "Lisa dalam lukisan Monalisa itu awalnya hanya orang biasa; coretan Vinci yang membuatnya menjadi luar biasa. Aku ingin seperti itu!" / KAISOO. Mediocre. Shou-Ai.


Minggu selalu menjadi hari favoritku. Di mana langit akan bersinar cerah, aku juga dapat leluasa menghilangkan beban keseharian yang menyebalkan itu. Angin sepoi mulai bertiup.

Aku tahu aku harus segera bergegas. Jika tidak, mungkin dirimu akan mengumpat karena menungguku terlalu lama. Walau pada kenyataannya memang tak pernah.

Itu benar.

Hari ini aku harus kembali melukismu ….

* * *

****das Objekt****

* * *

**-disclaimer-**

Every single charas belong to themselves. I earn no advantages but self pleasure.

**Pairing: **Jongin/Kyungsoo

**Length/WC: **Oneshoot/2k+

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Drama

.

.

.

**[AU]** | [malexmale] | **[unrequited-love] **| [social-castes] | **[Kyungsoo-centric]**

* * *

Aku menyambar palet lukisku, meletakkannya di sela jemari. Sudut mata mengintip, memandangimu. Kamu sedang terdiam bak patung air mancur sembari menatap pada satu objek.

Kugerakkan lagi kuasku menyapu kanvas putih ini. Aku menggoresnya hati-hati, takut ada cacat. Biarpun lukisanku masih belum layak dipajang di dinding museum, paling tidak aku ingin melukismu sepenuh hati.

Dari tempatku duduk, aku dapat melihatmu yang mulai merasa bosan. Sebenarnya aku juga telah muak, berada di sini sekitar dua jam lebih tapi aku hanya baru menggambar sketsa wajahmu. Kuharap kau tak lebih dulu tidur karena aku pasti tak tega mengusikmu.

Aku sungguh minta maaf, Jongin.

Maaf jika aku memaksamu untuk terlalu fokus. Alih-alih ingin melihat ekspresimu, aku justru menundukkan kepalaku. Aku takut jika memandangimu terlalu lama.

Kita sama-sama menarik napas panjang. Membuang satu desahan yang tertahan dalam rongga dada. Tetapi setelahnya aku akan mengomelimu sebab letak dudukmu yang berbeda dari posisi semula.

Aku paham aku telah menahanmu begitu lama. Dapat kubayangkan berada di tempatmu tanpa melakukan apapun pasti terasa sangat pegal. Melihatmu berusaha menahan kelopak mata supaya tidak berkedip membuat pikiranku tiba-tiba menerawang; aku jadi ingat saat di mana kau bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menggambar patung saja, Kyungsoo-_ssi_? Mereka tidak akan pernah merasa capek dan bosan. Tidak seperti aku …."

Saat itu aku hanya tersenyum untuk membalasmu. Beberapa detik kita berdua berpandangan. Dalam momen indah itu, aku tahu kau tertegun ketika menatap mataku.

Aku sudah menduga jika suatu kali kau menanyakannya padaku. Alasanku melukismu. Kau tahu, waktu itu aku tak memikirkan jawaban lain selain, "Mereka tidak alami. Sangat tidak asli. Tidak seperti kamu …."

* * *

Jongin, aku yakin siapapun orang yang mengenalmu lebih dalam pasti akan setuju bila kubilang kau adalah seseorang dengan pribadi menarik. Bukan saja di luarnya, namun pula sikapmu. Memang, orang yang belum tahu akan menilaimu dari tampilan luar saja, tapi tidak berarti untukku.

Kau memang terlalu tertutup pada yang lain, bukan begitu? Dan aku hanyalah segelintir dari yang dibolehkan menjalin hubungan _'pertemanan'_ denganmu. Kau selalu menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya di balik tawa, tapi aku selalu tahu, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu kau merasa kesepian.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba hatiku sungguh bahagia. Mengingat bahwa aku adalah satu dari teman dekatmu membuat jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Tapi itu berlaku sedetik lamanya, karena ketika aku sadar, tugasku di sini hanyalah melukismu.

Aku harus kembali menyambar kuasku agar bisa menyelesaikan lukisan ini tepat waktu.

* * *

Jongin, aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan kondisi kita.

Kenapa orang-orang di sekitar kita selalu mengernyit tidak suka ketika aku bergandengan lengan dengan dirimu? Atau saat aku mengajakmu mampir ke rumah makan cepat saji milik sahabatku, semua pengunjung pasti akan memandangimu seolah-olah kau itu baru saja mengutil toko. Padahal kau sama seperti aku, sama seperti mereka.

Aku senang berteman denganmu. Di lain sisi, temanku yang lain bilang kalau kita berbeda kasta; kamu tidak bisa begitu saja menjadi teman baikku. Aku yang anak kolektor barang seni tak pantas disanding denganmu yang seorang pengamen jalanan.

Tempatku adalah bergabung dengan kalian makhluk yang katanya anak para konglomerat. Sedangkan kau harus tahu diri walau untuk sekedar menyapaku. Sulit bagi kita berbaur satu.

Waktu tidak pernah memihak. Keadaan seakan menyudutkan kita. Tidak menyempatkan sebentar saja supaya kita bertatap muka.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku selalu tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan datang. Kalau tidak Sabtu, pasti hari Minggu kita akan kembali membuat janji bertemu di gedung tua ini. Yang itu artinya aku akan bisa mengagumi wajahmu lagi, meski harus curi-curi.

Aku memang sering menatapmu tanpa kau tahu. Aku selalu memerhatikanmu diam-diam. Namun itu juga cuma beberapa jam saat aku melukis dirimu.

Perlahan, dalam hati kurasakan ngilu, detakan ini makin terasa menyakitkan. Aku harus berakting acuh untuk menyembunyikan kalut perasaan sepihakku padamu. Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tidak tahu, apalagi membalasnya.

Tetapi tidak mengapa, Jongin.

Aku tidak akan marah … atau memintamu untuk balik menyukaiku.

Ya, aku sangat mengerti.

Status kita sebatas seorang seniman dengan objeknya.

Aku hanya pelukis sementara kamu hanyalah model bagi lukisanku.

* * *

Terlintas memori ketika satu senja kuberikan lukisanku padamu. Lukisan yang tentu saja dengan objek dirimu.

"Simpanlah, aku ingin Jongin-_ssi_ memilikinya."

Aku dapat menangkap gurat wajahmu yang terkejut. Berulang kali kau menatap ke arah lukisanku atau mataku, bergantian. Kurasa aku mengerti apa yang membuatmu heran. Tapi bukankah aku memang melukisnya semirip mungkin?

Lihatlah, wajahmu bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan lukisan ini ….

Matamu, hidungmu, bibirmu. Aku telah berusaha setengah mati agar dapat menciptakannya persis atas refleksi mataku yang melihatmu. Aku mengernyit, bertanya dalam-dalam. Apakah ekspresimu itu untuk mengejek hasil lukisku, atau kau tengah memujiku, entahlah.

Sebelum kau menduga yang bukan-bukan, aku langsung bertanya saat kusodorkan lukisan itu padamu.

"Lukisannya jelek, ya?" tanyaku pesimis. Dahimu mengernyit, mungkin kau terkejut—lagi.

Kau menghela napasmu, "Tidak, kok. Ini justru lebih dari sempurna." lalu kau terkekeh, "Aku cuma heran saja, kenapa lukisanmu bagus sekali sampai-sampai jadi tidak mirip dengan wajahku." ujarmu. Kau terlihat mengucapkannya begitu hati-hati. Barangkali takut aku tersinggung.

Namun tetap saja aku merasa kaget. Kau makin terlihat tertekan.

"Berbeda?"

"Tentu. Aku kan tidak setampan itu." katamu sambil tersenyum. Membuat jengkelku hilang.

Aku tersenyum, "Tapi bagiku ini adalah kamu," kutunjuk lukisan itu, "jemariku berusaha merepresentasikan apa yang aku lihat. Dan yang aku lihat saat melukis tadi adalah kau yang berdiri di hadapanku. Kim Jongin yang sebenarnya sangat sempurna, tidak mungkin hasil karyaku menyerupai ciptaan Tuhan." ucapku tegas waktu itu.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar bunyi kuas yang kujatuhkan tanpa sengaja. Kamu yang tadinya terdiam mematung, terbangun dari lamunanmu. Sementara aku lantas memikirkan sesuatu yang mulai entah kapan mengganjal pikiranku.

Jangan khawatir—aku melihatmu, Jongin. Kali ini wajahmu amat lurus menghadap ke depan. Sepertinya kau betul-betul memikirkan perkataanku sebelum melukis.

Aku terkekeh bila memikirkannya. Entah kenapa aku amat yakin dengan kata-kataku saat itu.

_Tatapan ke depan dalam sebuah lukisan melambangkan keberanian._ Tak lupa aku memperlihatkan potret menawan seseorang yang diabadikan dalam bentuk lukisan yang tangah kugenggam. Ia tampan, dan melihat ke depan. Persis sekali sepertimu ….

* * *

Untuk kali ini aku akan bersungguh-sungguh melukismu. Harus membiasakan diri untuk tidak terpengaruh pada tatapan memohonmu. Kau harus mengikutiku, tidak boleh memandang kosong ke samping karena seperti apa yang kubilang, itu ciri orang pemalu.

(Meski aku sedikit mengarang tentang para permaisuri dan selir yang selalu membuang muka ke arah samping ketika sedang dilukis—ya, aku memang bohong sebenarnya.)

Masih harus menunggu sekitar tigapuluh menit agar aku berhasil menyelesaikan rancangan lukisanku. Dan kau mesti bertahan dengan kaki kesemutan, badan sedikit kram, kulit gatal-gatal, juga semilir angin yang membuat tubuh menggigil. Semuanya harus kau lewati dengan berdiam diri.

Aku terus melukis selagi kau menahan napas.

Terkadang kau mengulum senyum namun akan mengangguk canggung kala aku memberikanmu tatapan menusuk.

Aku memang terlalu berisik untuk tidak berkomentar ketika kau bergeser tempat sejengkal saja. Bukan, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan konsentrasiku. Aku hapal akan dirimu.

"Maaf Jongin-_ssi_, seperti tadi lagi, bisa?"

* * *

Detik demi detik berjalan dengan lamban. Menit menuju menit terasa membuat pegal. Perputaran waktu harus dilalui dengan pekerjaanku menoreh kuas.

Kita memenjarakan kebebasan hanya untuk alasan sebuah lukisan. Aku masih harus bertahan di depan kanvas. Sembari berharap kau mengerti tentang arti kekuatan dalam diam.

Syukurlah, beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya tuntas sudah tugasku yang berperan sebagai pelukis potretmu. Aku dapat bernapas lega, menggerakkan semua badan yang terasa pegal. Membunyikan sendi-sendi dari batang leher hingga ujung kaki.

Kau juga, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan.

"Terimakasih_. _Sudah jadi objek lukisku lagi." kataku singkat. Aku selalu begitu usai melukis. Kau hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sekali sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Barangkali enggan berbicara setelah berjam-jam aku memintamu diam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya karena kita sama terlampau bingung mesti memulai topik bicara dari mana.

"Ini, ucapan terima kasih dari kami,"

Aku menyodorkan amplop yang telah berisi lembaran uang. Isinya tentu seperti biasa, cukup untuk sekali makan ditambah keperluan mandi. Lumayan jika dibanding dengan pekerjaanmu mengamen dengan durasi yang bersamaan.

Kau menerimanya malu-malu.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini, Jongin-_ssi _…."

Aku kembali mengucapkan terima kasih. Bagiku, aku masih harus terus mengucapkan terima kasih karena jasamu tak sebanding dengan uang yang ada di amplop itu, kurasa. Kau kembali tersenyum, begitu teduh kulihat. Sama seperti bolamatamu yang kelam, yang seakan memenjarakan aku di dalamnya.

"Sama-sama. Dan jangan pernah sungkan,"

Udara berhembus menyapa kulit kita yang tidak terlindung syal. Musim dingin akan segera tiba. Kita berjalan dalam hening secara beriringan.

"Kyungsoo-_ssi_ … benar-benar ingin menjadi pelukis, ya?" tanyamu sebelum kita berpisah. Aku biasa mengantarkanmu sampai ke gerbang depan. Jadi aku begitu hapal akan tingkah lakumu. Dan bagiku, inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu; meski hanya beberapa menit bersama, kau sungguh membuatku nyaman berada di dekatmu.

Obrolan kita cenderung singkat tetapi selalu memberi kesan di dalamnya.

* * *

Aku senantiasa mencatat inti percakapan sore kita di dalam kepalaku saat menjelang tidur.

Kamu masih betah menunggu jawaban. Aku langsung menarik napas panjang, "Ya. Aku ingin sekali menjadi pelukis," serasa baru saja meluapkan emosiku, lantas aku tertawa kecil. Kemudian kau akan terbengong mendengarkanku yang aku sendiri bingung kita membicarakan apa. Tapi, selama itu kau, aku bahkan rela menukar sang waktu demi bisa berlama denganmu.

"Kamu pasti tahu, kan, lukisan Monalisa yang terkenal itu? Diciptakan oleh seorang yang sangat kukagumi; Leonardo da Vinci. Dan aku ingin impianku tercapai, membuat lukisan yang fenomenal, terkenal ke seantero dunia." Aku mengangkat tanganku, seakan menggapai awan. "Ah, tak ada salahnya kan bermimpi. Semuanya gratis, dan tinggal usaha yang menentukan langkah kita kemudian."

Kau mengangguk-angguk saja. Entah mengapa wajahmu terlihat begitu menyorotkan dukungan moril bagiku. Membuatku takut bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengusik.

"Tapi … kenapa kau tidak melukis orang terkenal saja? Agar lukisanmu menjadi ikut—terkenal?"

Kau tersenyum saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Kurasa itu pertanyaan konyol, aku mulai merutuki dirimu dalam hati. Namun tanpa diduga kau justru tersenyum semakin lebar.

Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan pembicaraan ini. Tapi apa yang harus disesalkan? Aku sedikit bahagia menatap garis senyummu yang makin terlihat menawan.

Aku membalas senyummu, dan menatapmu yang masih tersenyum lebar.

"Kim Jongin-_ssi_," panggilku padamu. Kau menoleh bingung. Aku mengerjap pelan, "Lisa yang ada di lukisan Monalisa itu awalnya juga orang biasa. Dia sama sekali tidak terkenal. Tapi melalui coretan hebat Vinci, seorang yang biasa menjadi luar biasa. Fenomenal! Aku pun ingin seperti itu. Membuat orang biasa menjadi bisa terkenal. Keren, kan? Dan aku ingin kau yang menjadi objek lukisku itu!"

Aku kaget bukan main. Sepertinya aku kelepasan bicara. Oh, mungkinkah aku terlihat konyol di matamu?

Perlahan tapi pasti, denyutan di jantung tepat bagian aortaku mulanya biasa saja, tapi setelah aku melontarkan kalimatku barusan, dentumannya bertambah. Memompa darah naik-turun tidak stabil. Mungkin inilah pengaruh dari apa yang dinamakan cinta diam-diam?

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri memandangmu yang masih terpaku.

"Dimengerti. Mulai sekarang, aku bersedia kau lukis kapanpun dan dengan posisi bagaimanapun. Aku akan merasa sangat bahagia bila keinginanmu dapat tercapai. Karena impianku adalah mewujudkan impianmu," katamu kemudian.

Kau tersenyum lagi. Hari ini kau lebih banyak tersenyum. Entahlah, tapi yang jelas tetaplah begini karena aku menyukainya. Tak apalah … biarkan sekali ini saja aku bebas menghibur diri.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Bait terakhir lontaran kalimatmu rasanya ambigu. Apakah kau benar-benar menyerahkan dirimu untuk tetap menjadi objek lukisku? Aku tak tahu.

Aku tertawa, membuatmu ikut tertawa.

* * *

Tidak terasa kita sudah sampai di gerbang depan gedung tua ini. Tempatku dan kawan-kawan melukis kalian—seniman jalanan, kata temanku. Waktunya kita berpisah hari ini.

Kau akan kembali menjadi seniman jalanan yang kini terpinggirkan dan tak dihiraukan, sementara aku harus segera menyelesaikan lukisan setengah jadi itu.

Tentu aku tahu, setelah aku selesai membereskan peralatan lukis ini, aku pasti akan segera dijemput oleh seseorang yang berada dalam mobil mewah berwarna metalik. Tapi sungguh itu bukan mauku, aku tak pernah meminta. Pemuda itu memang tampan, dan berpendidikan. Ia juga kaya, faktor utama yang membuat orangtuaku setuju saja anaknya diklaim sebagai tunangan.

Dan aku makin merasa ini tidak adil, ketika melihatmu yang justru tersenyum sambil memandang tanganku yang bertautan erat dengannya.

Alasanmu mengapa bisa bersikap seperti itu aku tak tahu pasti. Namun aku akan tetap menunggu sampai suatu ketika kau berani menanyakan soal pemuda itu kepadaku.

Karena tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh padamu, Jongin, sang objek lukisku.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**das Objekt: objek (Jerman)**

* * *

_'Makasih banyak sudah baca sampai sini! :) Saya bukan membenci Anda yang silent ketika membaca karya seseorang, hanya saja terkadang review manis membawa motivasi menulis! (Dan saya 'gak gigit loh, ya!) xDv Seeya~~_


End file.
